


I Think You're Cute Even Though They Didn't At First

by RomanWanderer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Daycare, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a scary-looking person who unintentionally makes kids cry and a daycare volunteer meet at a children-filled park au</p><p>Or a daycare AU where Clarke takes care of the delinquents as kids and Lexa is trying to get her daughter Anya enrolled. </p><p>Raven, Wells, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Bellamy, Harper, Murphy and Monroe. Are the 3-4 year olds in Clarke's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm again uploading this one-shot in two parts solely because I want to put something out there (again at 1am I'm sorry) but I can't finish tonight because I'm already falling asleep.
> 
> Honestly, I'm still hurting from all of season 3 so I'd like to ignore that and give Clarke and Lexa all the happy endings they deserve. They deserve the whole universe and more.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and sorry if there's any mistakes;

"Get down from there, Raven!" Clarke yells at a small wild-haired girl who was sitting on the outside part of a tube slide. "Give me a second, Wells," she said to a dark-skinned boy who had been holding Clarke's hand the whole time they had been outside. 

Raven screeched and tried to slide off when she saw Clarke storming towards her. 

"Oh no you don't!" Clarke snatches the kid up before she ran away. 

Raven's giggles were so cute and adorable that it was impossible for Clarke to be mad at her. All the kids were running and climbing around the jungle gym. Clarke smiled as she saw Bellamy help his little sister Octavia up the stairs. Jasper and Monty were playing in the sandbox. And Harper, Finn and Monroe seemed to be playing tag. But wait, where was Murphy? The teacher whips around trying to find the boy, and spots him crouched down, his back to her. Clarke lets out a sigh of relief, but then sees the kid put something in his mouth.

“Murphy!” She shouts, and the little boy freezes. “Take that out of your mouth! Now!” Clarke jogs to him. “Spit it out. Spit. It. Out.” Clarke had to pry his mouth open. When he finally opened his mouth, pieces of wood chips fall out. “Oh, come on, Murphy. You’re four, you should know not to eat wood chips.”

“I’m sowwy, miss Cwarke.”

Clarke’s biggest weakness is when kids were being unbelievably cute. She let him run off with no problem. 

A screamed emerged from probably all the kids as they all ran towards the jungle gym and hid from something.

“What now?” Clarke mumbles to herself as she walks over to see what’s going on.

A tall, brown haired woman, probably around her own age, was standing just outside the building door, holding the hand of a little girl in a cute little dress. Clarke had to take a second to compose herself because _wow_ she was beautiful. Her gaze a little bit too intense, which is probably why the kids screamed. Her kids. Right. Clarke shakes herself out of the haze and approached the woman.

“Hi,” she says, unsure why they were standing there. Clarke also noticed that Well’s didn’t run away, but is standing still when she had left him and is crying. She picks him up and he instantly calmed down. Clarke sighs and turns back to the stranger. “Do you need any help with… anything?”

“Um, the lady in the front desk told me that you were outside? This is Anya, you were supposed to get her next week but I called to see if she can test things out, and the told me to come whenever.”

“Ah,” Clarke nods remembering that she recently got a file for a newcomer. “Well, I’m actually at my limit with the student to teacher ratios, but if you want to stay, then that would be perfectly fine.” For the three to four-year-old kids, teachers were only allowed to look over ten kids at a time. 

“Alright, I can do that,” The woman smiled. “I’m Lexa by the way,” she outstretched her arm to shake Clarke’s hand.

“Clarke Griffin.”

“And this little one is my daughter, Anya. Say hi to Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa knelt down to talk to Anya.

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin.”

“It’s miss, you can call me miss Clarke,” the teacher ruffled the little girl’s hair a bit. “Why don’t you go join the kids?” Clarke looks over and sees that the kids were still cowering behind the jungle gym. “It’s okay, kids! Come meet your new classmate!”

Little by little the children walked out from behind the playground. Clarke let Wells down, but he whimpered to be picked back up again. Clarke just held his hand then.

“Don’t worry, they’re not strangers anymore. This is Anya,” She padded the little girl’s shoulder. “And this is Mrs…?”

“It’s miss too.”

“Oh,” Clarke’s heart fluttered in slight nervousness but she ignored it. “This is miss Lexa, kids. She will be helping us today. Everybody say hi to her.”

“Hi,” the children said all at different times.

“Now keep playing! And play nice with Anya,” she announced and everyone ran in different directions. Everyone but Wells. “Go play, Wells!”

Wells shook his head. 

“He doesn’t do much, does he?” Lexa asks.

“Not really. He’s perfectly content just sitting with some crayons or something. He doesn’t really like to run around.

Lexa chuckles, “That’s so weird for a kid that age.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods. “But he normally just walks around. Today he’s been very attached, though.”

“Miss Clarke,” Raven called out from a few yards away.

“Yes, Raven?”

“Could you- could you come here?” Raven shifts her weight from leg to leg.

“Excuse me,” Clarke said to Lexa before walking over to the little girl. Wells followed closely after. “What is it, Raven? Do you need to go potty?”

“That lady looks scary.”

Clarke couldn’t help but snort and laugh. “Is that all you have to say?” Raven nods. “She’s not scary. I know new people can seem scary, but I’m sure she’s very nice. If she wasn’t nice, do you think I would let her be here?” Raven shakes her head. “Do you want to talk to her?” Raven contemplates at the question for a while, but finally nods. “Come on,” Clarke grabs her hand and walks back to Lexa. 

“Who’s this cutie?” Lexa asks and Raven instantly has the biggest smile ever.

“Raven!” she giggles.

“Oh, my goodness, she’s so cute,” the brunette adds and the little girl giggles even louder.

“I know right?” Clarke grins. A cry from one of kids comes from the sandbox. “Ugh, I’ll be right back.”

The teacher walked to the sandbox to find a crying Monty and Jasper playing with two plastic shovels.

“Jasper! Share.”

“But miss cwarke! I’m digging the biggest hole ever!”

“Have Monty help you then, but friends don’t take friend’s toys like that.” Jasper pouts and hands the shovel back to Monty. “Now say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sowwy…”

“It okay,” Monty sniffles.

“Good,” Clarke smiles and turns around to find Lexa crowded by the rest of the children.

She was surprised that even Wells was over there as well. Lexa was just spinning the children around and playing silly tricks with them, like trying to high five her hand before she snatches it away. Clarke stood there just looking at Lexa being all cute with the kids. That was her weakness. When someone is being so utterly adorable. And that’s all Lexa was being right now.

“Crap,” Clarke whispered to herself. This girl, Lexa was being _too_ cute.

Clarke let the kids play with Lexa. She was also glad to see that Anya was joining in the crowd very well. Lexa might be a big part to why she’s so comfortable, but by next week, Anya should be accustomed. 

The teacher looks at her watch and sees that it was time to head inside. “Monty, Jasper, out of the sandbox! Time to go inside!”

“Awwww,” they both groaned in unison.

“Kids, line up!” Clarke shouts as she heads their way.

All the kids squeal as they lined up behind one another.

“Go get in line too,” Lexa told Anya, to which she nods and stands in line.

“Do you want to lead the line? Our room is Room 5,” Clarke asks Lexa.

“Sure.”

“Where’s Bellamy?” Clarke now asks the whole class.

“Right here, miss Clarke,” he raises the hand that’s not holding Octavia’s hand.

“You’re my door helper today, big man!”

“Yay!” Bellamy shouts and hugs Octavia before running over to open the door.

Lexa led the line of little kids into the building and down the hallway. Once Clarke was inside, she grabbed Bellamy’s hand and kept walking behind the group. Lexa was walking backwards to look at the children, and Clarke and her kept accidentally making eye contact. Clarke would quickly look away and at the children. Why must Lexa have such a nice smile?

They reached the classroom and the kids washed their hands with the help of Lexa as Clarke prepared their lunch. Bellamy helped set the tables like he always does. The kids sat down engulfed in their own loud conversations. Anya seemed to be having fun talking with Raven; Raven was great at making new friends, since she’s not afraid to speak her mind. Clarke told everyone to quiet down once the food was all served and then they began eating.

Soon after it was naptime and Clarke was setting out cots for the kids.

“Anya can sleep in this one,” Clarke set out an extra cot. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine,” Lexa answers from the sink. She was washing off the dishes.

The door opens and in comes Murphy’s mom.

“Mommy!” the little boy runs to her.

“My baby boy,” the woman kisses Murphy all over his face. “How was he today?”

“He did great. Caught him snaking on wood chips, but that’s normal for him by now,” both women laugh.

“Oh, is this a new teacher?” The woman asks when she notices Lexa standing.

“Oh, no, I’m just visiting,” Lexa explains.

“Her daughter is trying out the room for the first time,” Clarke chimes in.

“That’s very nice, well I hope the best to you, and your daughter,” Lexa thanked the woman and she then left.

The kids all found their own cots, and Clarke sat in between Wells and Raven, the kids who have the most trouble falling asleep. She would pat their backs until they were finally asleep. Lexa took a seat next to Anya and Finn. 

“You don’t have to stay here anymore, you know?” Clarke whispers. “She seems to be doing perfectly fine and I’m back down to ten kids.”

Lexa looks down at Anya’s sleeping body. “I know,” she looks up at Clarke and smiles. “But I’d like to stay here, if that’s okay?”

Clarke blushes slightly and looks away. “Yeah that’s perfect.”

_You’ve got to stop, Clarke,_ Clarke thought. She looked back up and saw Lexa brushing Anya’s hair behind her ear, and Clarke thought that that was so cute. She cursed quietly under her breath, because she can’t help but love cute things and people. That’s why she was in this industry. Clarke thinks that kids are the cutest things ever and she knew that she would treat the kids right because she’d have so much love for them. But it’s been a long time since Clarke found anything or anyone else adorable aside from little kids, and now this girl shows up and Clarke can’t control her heart.

“Hey,” Marcus came in the room quietly.

“Great, you’re here,” Clarke stands up. “Come with me,” she told Lexa. “He’s relieving me for a break, and you could use one too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, it's gonna be three (or more) parts now, sorry not sorry~ updating again at 1am because I'm a pos who has poor time management.
> 
> Anyway, I really wanted to concentrate on the kids because honestly they're so cute. Also Raven is my baby, so I love her so much. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm uploading this without actually re-reading it thoroughly soooo I hope I didn't mess up that bad haha enjoy~

“Great, you’re here,” Clarke stands up. “Come with me,” she told Lexa. “He’s relieving me for a break, and you could use one too.”

Lexa nods and leaves the room with Clarke. They walk in an awkward silence up to the teacher’s lounge, where Clarke’s purse was. There’s a fast food restaurant that Clarke is a little embarrassed to mention that she frequents there way too much. She would just bring lunch, but she doesn’t because she doesn’t have the time in the mornings, so she resorts to greasy food. Both women order their food and sit down in a booth.

“So, Lexa,” Clarke says after swallowing a piece of her burger. “What do you do for a living?”

“I um, I used to be a secretary at a law firm. But I moved out here just recently to be closer to my parents, so at the moment I don’t do anything. Just trying to take care of my daughter the best I can,” Lexa smiled sweetly when she talked about Anya.

“You should work at the day care,” Clarke blurts out. “Uh, I saw how good you were to my kids, I think you’d do great here,” she bit her lip.

“Oh,” Lexa blinks. “You guys hiring? I think that might be a good idea.”

“Yeah, just ask about it at the front desk when you get the chance.”

They continue eating in silence, which Clarke was starting to feel awkward, but then Lexa spoke again.

“Do you have any children of your own, Clarke?” The way Lexa said her name sent shivers down Clarke’s back.

“Uh, no. Not yet, at least.”

“Do you have a boyfriend or husband?”

Clarke felt blood drain from her face. “No. No, neither. Why do you ask?”

“Because you said yet, so I thought you were trying,” the brunette chuckles.

Clarke sighs and laughs, “No, but I love kids, and I’d love to have my own some day.”

They continued on with small conversations throughout their lunch and returned back to room 5 when they were done. Marcus got up and said goodbye to the girls before leaving the classroom. The kids where still asleep, except for Raven, who was sitting on her cot with an “I Spy” book. 

“She doesn’t really do naps,” Clarke explains. “Our naps are two hours long, she sleeps for 45 minutes max.”

When it was time for the kids to wake up, it was snack time. Lexa prepared the cups of apple juice and a plate with animal crackers. Clarke was putting the cots and blankets away.

“I can’t even being explaining how much you’re helping me today,” Clarke tells Lexa. “Thank you for staying.”

“It’s honestly no trouble at all!” Lexa smiles. “I actually really enjoy this. Now I really want to work here.”

Clarke smiles to herself as she takes a cot from Bellamy, who was dragging them to her. “Thank you, strong man!” she encourages him.

“You’re welcome, miss Clarke!” he jumps back to get another cot.

Bellamy helps out a lot, and is very caring to his sister and the other kids. Clarke doesn’t want him to move up next week. She never wants any of her kids to move up, but she knows that they have to grow, and staying in the 3-4 year old room doesn’t help.

“Zoe M is still sleeping, miss Clarke!” Bellamy shouts when that was the last cot.

“What’s new,” Clarke remarks. 

Monroe was like Raven’s polar opposite. Raven barely sleeps; Monroe sleeps too much. Monroe barely talks; Raven talks too much. It was funny to Clarke how such young human beings can be so peculiar and quirky. Bellamy was the oldest of the group; he helps everyone, and always makes sure Octavia was all right. Octavia was the youngest of the group, so she’s still learning how to talk and play with such active kids. Murphy was the dirty kid who always ate things from the ground, and always has a runny nose. Harper was the pretty girl, and she always comes in with the cutest dresses and bows, and she knows how to be careful not to get her dress dirty. Raven was probably the smartest 4-year-old Clarke has ever met, and she talks constantly all day. Clarke is surprised if she hears Monroe talk more than four sentences at a time. Jasper and Monty are inseparable and they do everything together. Finn is a very loud kid and he can’t sit still for more than five minutes. And Wells is very calm and he likes to do things that don’t involve much movement. Clarke wonders how this Anya girl is going to be; but up until now she seems very sweet.

When the kids where almost done eating, the Blake’s mom comes in the room.

“Mommy!” Bellamy notices his mother but turns back to his sister who was sipping her juice. “O, mommy is here.”

“Mommy?” she squeaked and Clarke’s heart melted. Her voice was so cute and small.

“Are you done drinking?” Bellamy asks Octavia and she nods. “Here, let me throw it out for you.” 

Carefully, Bellamy stood up and took both cups of apple juices to Lexa, who took them and poured them out in the sink. The Blake’s mom picked Octavia up in the mean time.

“Quackehs,” Octavia points at the animal crackers.

Clarke hurried to get two plastic bags so that they can take their crackers home.

“How were my little babies today,” Mrs. Blake asks.

“Super great like always. Octavia played all over the jungle gym today. And Bellamy’s doing well on his potty training, he didn’t have an accident today. He’s definitely ready for Room 6.” Room 6 was the 5-6 year olds, where Bellamy was going to start transferring next week. “I’m going to miss him _so_ much.”

“I’m very sure he will miss you too. All he talks about is ‘miss Clarke this’ and ‘miss Clarke that’ it’s adorable.”

“Aww! I bet!”

“Okay, O and Bell say goodbye!”

Octavia waves and mumbles a bye, and Bellamy gives Clarke a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They left the room and now Clarke was down to eight kids.

“Bellamy’s going to Room 6?” Lexa asks once the Blake’s left the room.

“Yeah, Bell turned five a couple of days ago, so he gets to transfer to the kindergarten room,” Clarke pouts. “That’s why I’d be able to get Anya with no trouble at all,” she adds with a smile. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. There were no diaper changes mishaps, and they played around in the room. Clarke even found time for “circle time,” where everyone sits around in a circle as she reads a book. Lexa sat behind the kids and was looking at the blonde read her book about dogs. The way Lexa was looking at Clarke made her feel giddy and nervous. 

One by one, the kids kept getting picked up. Around 5:00, Clarke was down to three kids, including Anya.

“I totally don’t mean to keep sounding like I’m kicking you out, because I’m not, but you can feel free to leave. The center closes in half an hour and you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want,” Clarke says as they were picking up the toys. Wells, Raven and Anya were all sitting at the tables coloring.

“I want to stay here,” Lexa quickly said. “Plus look at her,” she motions towards Anya who was showing her drawing to the other two kids. “I love to see her this happy.”

Clarke smiles and continues on cleaning. On the outside, Clarke was calm, but on the inside her head was screaming at her because what did Lexa mean by “I want to stay here?” This was so unprofessional of Clarke, but Lexa was so cute she didn’t have any choice but to fall for the woman. And part of Clarke feels like Lexa is intentionally staying to be around Clarke. But she just totally wants to spend time with her daughter. Right?

“Clarke?” Lexa pulls the blonde from her thoughts.

“What?”

Lexa laughs, rather nervously. “I’m sorry, I was just asking if you had any plans for the weekend,” Clarke apparently wasn’t paying attention to the brunette when she asked the first time.

“Nothing really, why? Do you want to do something?” Clarke blurts out and bites her tongue in realization that Lexa might not have been implying to do something with her, but just trying to make a conversation.

Lexa blushes, “Ah.”

“Sorry,” Clarke was blushing pretty hard as well. “That came out of nowhere,” she tries to nervously laugh this awkward conversation off.

 _Fucking great, Clarke,_ she thought to herself. _Now you have officially scared her off. You’re so fucking st-_

“Actually, yeah,” Lexa says slowly. Clarke was suddenly hyperaware of how fast her heart was beating. “We could go for some coffee or dinner?” Lexa asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Clarke answered embarrassingly quickly.

Both women chuckled trying to hide their nerves. Clarke was going to say something to try to ease the awkwardness, but a man came in the door.

“Ah, Thelonious,” Clarke exhales. “Wells is over there,” points at the table by the corner, where all the kids were sitting. 

The man asks Clarke how his day was as he grabbed Wells. Clarke told him that he basically met two new friends, and took it relatively well. Wells has stranger anxiety and it’s really hard for him to meet new people. Thelonious was glad to hear that and then he left the room after saying bye. 

Clarke took a deep breath. Only Raven and Anya left. And her and Lexa. Clarke forgot how to breathe for a brief second. She looks over at Lexa who was sweeping the kitchen area. Lexa moved her head up and met Clarke’s gaze. Clarke had the sudden urge to look away, but couldn’t. Lexa’s eyes were so green and so beautiful.

“H-” Clarke meant to speak but was interrupted yet again by another man coming in the room.

“ _Papá!_ ” Raven squeals.

“ _Hola, mi amor,_ ” Raven’s dad kisses her all over and she giggles. 

They left without saying much to Clarke, except a goodbye. Raven’s dad didn’t know much English, so he doesn’t talk much when he picks her up or drops her off.

“She knows Spanish?” Lexa asks bewildered.

“Yeah, I know, it’s insane how smart that kid is,” Clarke shakes her head. “Honestly, almost all bilingual students are very smart. You would think they would get confused more often, but no,” she laughs.

Clarke finishes up disinfecting the toys as Lexa empties out the dustpan. The blonde looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it was 5:20. Ten minutes to spare. She wanted to tell Lexa yet again that she was free to leave whenever she please, but Clarke feels like she’s heard that enough already. Now Clarke busied herself with straightening out the bookshelf, because she didn’t know what to say to Lexa.

“You guys close at 5:30, right?” Lexa asks.

“Yup.”

“Okay, well Anya are going to get going pretty soon here… Um, could I get your number?”

Clarke had to admit that this woman was so brave. Clarke felt like if she was a puddle of pure nervousness, unable to do or say anything. And here Lexa was, asking for her number. “Yes, of course,” Clarke pulled her phone from the cupboard and tried to control that shake in her hands she handed Lexa her phone. “Here, type in your number,” Clarke let go of the phone before Lexa had a grip on it, and it fell on the floor with a loud clack.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” Both Lexa and Clarke rushed down to get her phone, and their hands accidentally brushed.

Blushing, Clarke said, “It wasn’t your fault.” She picks up her phone and looks at the screen. “Good. It didn’t crack.” Clarke hands the other her phone.

Lexa types her number and texts herself. “I’ll make you dinner,” She simply said as she handed the phone back. “You like Italian?”

Clarke nods, “I love Italian.”

“Perfect,” Lexa winks and turns around to face Anya. “Clean up, honey, we’re leaving.”

“Kaaaaaaaay,” Anya answers. 

“I’ll call you,” Lexa says before heading out the door with Anya.

 

Two days passed since that day and it was Friday afternoon. Clarke was sitting on her couch watching TV and she was starting to get anxious. Lexa hasn’t called or texted her, so she wasn’t sure if the date was going to happen. Clarke was too afraid to text the woman, so she just sat looking at her phone. The blonde was nodding off when her phone started ringing. It was Lexa and Clarke had to let the phone ring a couple more second so she can compose herself.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Lexa,” her voice sounded so sweet through the phone.

“I know. Caller ID,” Clarke chuckles.

“Yeah, hah.” Clarke was trying so hard not to act as awkward as she felt. “Do you have a pen and paper close? For my address.”

“Ah! Yes,” Clarke finds a pen and she used an envelope for the paper.

Lexa says her address and Clarke wrote it down. “So,” Lexa starts after a beat of silence. “How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Clarke slumps back down to the couch. “The usual, Murphy eats something he’s not supposed to eat, Finn fell and scrapped his knee, and Harper cried because Raven spilled grape juice on her skirt.” Lexa laughs and Clarke tries really hard not to make a comment about it, but she can’t stop herself. “Your laugh is so adorable.”

Lexa chuckles a little more, “Thanks,” Clarke felt like she was in high school again, or something. “But you’ve got to admit it’s not nearly as cute as Raven’s squeaky laughter.”

“Oh my _god,_ don’t even get me started on her laughter! She literally gets away with so much because I can’t bring myself to get mad at her. At any of them honestly,” Clarke adds. “Cute people are my weakness,” she states.

“You just said my laugh was cute, so what do I get to get away with?”

“No, no, no, I said your laugh was _adorable,_ I never said cute. A clear difference,” Clarke laughs.

Lexa scoffed, “so you don’t think I’m cute?”

Clarke was silent for a bit long, because she was looking for something witty to say without completely embarrassing herself.

“Hey, I’m kidding,” Lexa spoke up.

“I do think you’re cute,” Clarke quickly confesses. “God, are you cute. You were so nice to my kids and honestly I could barely keep my eyes off of you,” Clarke had no idea where this courage was coming from, but now she had sort of an adrenaline rush.

“Thank goodness I wasn’t the only one. I was afraid I was creeping you out.”

“Mommy!” Anya’s distant little voice came from the phone.

“Yeah, baby?” Lexa answers her daughter.

“I gotta go potty!” Clarke smiles as she remembers that Anya was potty trained.

“Okay, then go! I’ll help you when you’re done. Look, I can see the bathroom from here.”

“Okaaaaaaay,” Clarke thought it was terribly cute how Anya seemed to always stretch her words like that.

“Sorry about that,” Lexa is talking to Clarke now.

“No don’t worry.”

“Anyway, I probably have to hang up pretty soon here… See you tomorrow at six?”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow at six.”

“It’s a date then.”

“It’s always been a date,” Clarke scoffs.

“I’m dooooooooone,” Anya announces loudly.

“Coming!” Lexa shouts to Anya “Okay, good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa,” and Clarke ends the call.

If Clarke was sleepy just a few minutes ago, now she feels like she could run a marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night! Date night! Date night! :)
> 
> I'll hopefully update this tomorrow, but I start my new job (at a daycare! haha) Monday morning, so I'm definitely not staying up until 1 am writing, lol.
> 
> If I don't update by tomorrow, then Monday for sure 
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think of this?? You like? It's really hard not to sound cheesy when writing 3-4 year old dialogue, but that's honestly how they talk. :o haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update! Probably the last one for this. Idk lol
> 
> Feel free to comment and kudos and stuff, tho! Sorry for any mistakes!

Clarke was so nervous for tonight's date; she started getting ready for it around 3:00. First she started off with a nice long bath, and took her time shaving her legs, arm pits, everything. When she was done with the bath, she sat on her bed with just her towel cutting her nails and toenails. Then she picked out what she was going to wear for tonight, but didn't put it on yet; instead she puts on just a t-shirt and sweatpants. She goes in the bathroom to blow-dry her hair and then cult it. She brushes her teeth and then starts on her makeup. Since Clarke still had some time, she decides to paint her nails a color that matched the dress she was planning on wearing. She watches some TV while they dried. Her phone vibrated because she received a text and she was surprised to see that it was Lexa. 

**Lexa Woods:** Wait, you're not allergic to anything, right?

 **Clarke Griffin:** Nope I can eat everything. 

**Lexa Woods:** You better, I've been cooking for hours now. 

**Clarke Griffin:** I'm very impressed. 

**Lexa Woods:** Wait until you taste it....

 **Clarke Griffin:** I'm not sure if that's supposed to make me feel better or not

 **Lexa Woods:** ;)

Clarke quickly changes into her dress and checks the time. It was 5:20 now, and she checks herself in the mirror. She looked ready to go, but whether she felt ready was a whole another story.

Clarke parks her car in front of Lexa’s house. The house was nice and small and the front lawn was perfectly kempt and had beautiful rose bushes. The blonde walks up, and is definitely starting to feel a lot of nerves setting in. She rings the doorbell and Lexa opens the door a few seconds later.

“Clarke,” Lexa smiles sweetly. “Come in, please.”

Clarke was about to make some witty remark, but the smell of food sent her a reminder of how hungry she was. “Whatever you’re making smells amazing.”

“Thank you,” Lexa walks to her dining room. “You can set your coat wherever. Food is almost ready, so you can take a seat,” and she disappears to her kitchen.

Lexa’s house was beautiful and homey; one could hardly tell that there was a 4-year-old living here, if it wasn’t for all the pictures hung on the wall. The vast majority of the photographs were of Anya, from when she was born up until now. Many photos had an older couple, which Clarke was guessing to be Lexa’s parents. And then there were some pictures of Lexa. She was with Anya in most of them, and there was one that seemed to be her and three of her friends. Clarke wonders if she still keeps in contact with them. Something Clarke was not seeing was Anya’s father; not that she’d know what to look for, but the were no pictures of a man other than Lexa’s dad anywhere.

Lexa comes in the dining room with two empty glasses of wine, and a bottle of wine, “You like wine?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Clarke walks over to take a glass from the brunette. Lexa pours wine for both of them and they clink their glasses before taking a sip. “Mmm,” Clarke hums tasting the wine.

“Mhm,” Lexa nods and sets her glass down. “Be right back.”

Clarke sits down swirling the red liquid around. It was soft and fruity, and Clarke takes another sip. Lexa comes back in with two plates and sets one down in front of the blonde and the other in front of herself.

“It’s pasta cavatappi with pesto, mozzarella and ricotta cheese blend, tomatoes, grilled chicken… and other things,” Lexa explains. “And also garlic bread.”

“Wow, it looks so good,” She looks at Lexa who just sat down. “Where’s Anya, by the way?”

“She’s with my parents. She’s spending the night so I don’t have to worry about picking her up after this,” Lexa takes a bite of the pasta.

Clarke does the same, “Oh, my god,” she couldn’t stop herself from talking with a mouthful.

“Better than I thought, honestly.”

After a few minutes all that was heard was the quiet chewing and forks clinking against the ceramic plates. Clarke was starving and there was something about Lexa today that is making her feel more at ease. Or maybe it was the wine? She’s already drunk a whole glass, but she can’t be this weak with alcohol. Either way, she wanted to talk to Lexa, but didn’t feel as nervous anymore.

“Those are beautiful pictures of Anya,” Clarke points at a frame that held eight pictures of just Anya.

“Oh thank you,” She turns to look at them. “Yeah, she’s such a cutie.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but,” Clarke suddenly didn’t know how to phrase the question. “no dad? Not that one needs a dad. Or I mean- It’s okay if she doesn’t- Uh, I mean…” Never mind, her nerves where back and with full force.

Lexa giggles a little, “It’s okay. There’s no dad. Anya never knew him. _I_ barely knew him. It was a one-night thing… But I don’t regret it, because I got Anya,” Lexa doesn’t meet Clarke’s eyes when she smiles.

“Hey,” Clarke reaches for Lexa’s hand. She didn’t know what to say, but she was happy that Lexa was so positive about that. “She’s an amazing gift.”

“Yeah,” Lexa nods. “Anyway, what type of movies do you like? We can watch one after this if you’d like.”

Clarke retreats her hand to take her glass of wine. “Any really, except horror. I need to be in the mood for them, and I’m not feeling it tonight,” she sips her wine.

“Noted,” Lexa also took her glass. “We’ll just scroll through Netflix or something.”

When dinner finished, Lexa told Clarke to take a seat in the living room while she cleared the table. Clarke walked around the living room just looking at everything. There were pictures, drawings, and a bookcase full of books.

“I brought you more wine,” Lexa announces when she came in.

“Thank you,” Clarke stands close to her to grab the glass.

Although Clarke had said that she wasn’t in the mood for a horror movie, now she was feeling like she wasn’t in the mood for any movie. With the wine clouding her fear, she wanted Lexa, so she went in for a kiss.

When they separate from that sudden but soft kiss, Lexa whispers ever so softly, “Wow.” It was so quiet, that Clarke thought that she might actually have imagined it.

Lexa leans in for another kiss, her lips so soft and willing. Clarke’s other hand found itself snaking around Lexa’s waist to pull her closer, but she might’ve done it a bit to fast because a little bit of wine dripped from Lexa’s glass, splashing on Clarke’s other arm and then on the floor.

“Oh, crap, I’m so sorry,” Clarke immediately says.

“No, no, it wasn’t your fault,” Lexa sets down her glass on the coffee table and Clarke does the same. 

“It’s red wine. Fuck, I-”

“Clarke, honestly, it’s fine,” Lexa grabs Clarke’s. “I know how to get these stains off. It’ll come off, don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry, though,” Clarke chuckles. “Man, I suck at dates.” She slaps her forehead laughing.

“ _You_ suck? I’m such a loser I completely forgot I was holding the wine when we kissed,” a slight blush creeps on both girl’s faces. “Just leave it, I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

They both took a seat on the couch, rather close to each other. Clarke leans on Lexa as the starts Netflix up on the TV. The brunette puts her arm around Clarke, and she curls up closer to Lexa. They finally decide on a Christmas special, even though it was the middle of spring, because they didn’t really care what was on. A few minutes into the movie, Clarke starts playing with Lexa’s other hand. The blonde looks up at the movie and didn’t understand what was going on anymore; she was too busy studying the other’s fingers. 

With the little bit of courage she had in her, Clarke lifts up her head to meet Lexa’s gaze.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke answers with a kiss. Her hand lifted up to Lexa’s neck to deepen the kiss. They stay like that for a moment, but then Lexa shifts so she didn’t have to crane her neck so much, but Clarke pushes her back and moves herself so she’s straddling the brunette’s legs. Lexa’s hands land atop her thighs, unmoving at first, but then they moved down towards her knees toward the hem of Clarke’s dress. Then she slowly inched upwards, pushing the dress with her fingers.

The slowness was driving Clarke crazy already. Her hands slide down from Lexa’s hair to her chest. Clarke wanted Lexa to know that she wanted her. Without any announcement, Lexa grabs Clarke tightly by the waist and stands up. Clarke squeals in surprise but then crossed her legs behind Lexa so that she wouldn’t fall. They continue on kissing as Lexa walks. The blonde was only half paying attention to where Lexa was taking them, but she knew it was the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stopped it here because it felt nice, but I also kept writing it, but then I noticed I suck at smut and should stick to fluff and angst for now LOL 
> 
> IF I feel good enough about what I end up writing, I ~might~ upload it, but idk for now. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another one-shot tomorrow, or at least a first part of it. I started working so I don't have much time to write, plus hopefully I'll end up getting better at writing and able to shoot out 5,000+ word fics a day lol
> 
> Hope you guys have a nice day/night <3


End file.
